


The Things We Did

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: All your lives, you and your twin brother Sherlock have been in love. Out of jealousy of the close bond, Eurus tried to kill you. She didn't succeed, but your parents took this as an opportunity to finally separate you and Sherlock. They locked you away and let him believe you were truly dead. Mycroft took over and kept the secret when he was old enough, but his guilty conscience got the best of him. He couldn't keep his siblings apart forever when it was clear they couldn't live without one another.





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft had never been able to ascertain the moment it happened. No matter how hard he tried, how far back he remembered, he could never pinpoint the moment that his younger siblings fell in love with each other. It had just always been. 

You and Sherlock were twins and considered the unofficial stain on the family name. Try as your parents might, there had been no hiding what the two of you were. Filth. That’s what people called you behind your backs. Your family never uttered the words themselves, but Mycroft could see the judgment in their eyes. 

He never understood it when he was younger. His siblings loved each other more than anyone else. That was something to celebrate, not discourage. There were siblings out there who hated each other – was that what his parents wanted? It wasn’t until he was older that he understood why it was wrong. And yet, the guilt continued to eat away at him. 

Every time he saw Sherlock’s somber eyes stare off into the distance, remembering a different time when his twin sister was in his life. Every time he saw you curled up in the corner of the padded room your parents had locked you up in, rocking back and forth. Every time he saw either of you and the pain his parents had caused, the pain he’d been tasked to inflict, he lost a piece of himself. 

Perhaps that’s why he decided to tell Sherlock the truth. He justified it to himself and his parents with excuses that ran along the lines of ‘Eurus is no longer a danger’, and ‘they’re adults now, it was just a phase’. Of course, he didn’t believe any of that. 

Eurus would always be a danger to you. She’d been jealous enough of Sherlock’s affection for you that she had tried to kill you. He didn’t see why that would have suddenly changed. And the two of you had never been a phase. Anyone could see that. It had never just been children experimenting. The two of you had loved each other long before either of you were old enough to discover sexual pleasure. 

No … Mycroft could spiel out whatever justification he wanted, but he knew the truth. He felt guilty for keeping the two of you apart. So, he was reuniting you in the hopes you would both make the right decision for yourselves. If that meant you would continue what you started, then he was prepared to deal with that. 

Just seeing Sherlock’s face as he stared at you through the one-way mirror was enough to ease Mycroft’s conscience. 

You were in a small room. Seated at a table and tapping your nails against the cup in front of you. You had no idea why you were there, nor that Sherlock was currently staring at you like he was seeing a star up close. As far as you were concerned, your twin was long gone and had forgotten about you. That was the lie your parents had fed you, and it was the lie Mycroft had reinforced multiple times.

“She’s alive,” Sherlock whispered. His fingertips brushed against the glass. His eyes welled up and spilled over. “You – You told me she was dead. You all did. Eurus did it, you said. But – But here she is.”

“Yes,” Mycroft said as he stared at you. “She’s been here the whole time.”

Sherlock turned on his brother. “The whole time?”

Mycroft swallowed, and, out of cowardice, kept his gaze turned from his brother. “Mother and Father wanted to keep the two of you apart. They thought it would stop … I’ve seen the error of their ways.”

“And what about your ways?” Sherlock growled. Finally, Mycroft looked at him – it was perhaps the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. “People believe that I’m incapable of love. That I’m a sociopath with no capabilities of empathy. Even John has his doubts. But you know the truth – you know I’m incapable of love because any affection I ever held for anyone died with my sister. You knew this, and yet you kept her from me. Let me believe she was forever lost to me. I will never forgive you for this.”

“Sherlock –”

“I was a child! And you let them take away the only person that made me feel safe. The only person who understood.” With a strangled sound, Sherlock turned and pressed his hand against the glass as though he could reach through it to touch you.

Mycroft dropped his chin to his chest. “I brought you here to reunite the two of you, Sherlock. To make amends.”

“We’ll be reunited, alright. But I can’t imagine what amendments you thought would come of this. You don’t get to ease yourself of your guilty conscience. You feared causing us pain? Well, you did – you can live with that for as long as we had to live without each other.”

Mycroft had no words left for his defence. A part of him knew Sherlock would not forgive him. Another part even hoped for it. He was never one for masochism, but he felt he deserved punishment for his actions. The anger of his siblings, the feeling that he’d failed them, that was the worst kind of punishment he could hope for. 

He stood there and forced himself to watch as Sherlock entered the room. He watched as your body froze at the sight of him, your fingers hanging mid-tap as you stared. By the time you’d launched yourself into your twin’s arms, Mycroft’s mind was at war with itself. Guilt fought with happiness. Regret fought with relief. One part of him wanted his family back, the other welcomed the self-inflicted punishment of being estranged from them. 

He needed to feel this pain. It was the only thing that kept him from tearing the two of you apart as he watched you kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda blew it on me guys. I'm just not feeling this fic. Sorry!

You sat on Sherlock’s couch. Your back to the arm, your knees drawn up to your chest with your arms wrapped around them. He sat opposite to you, in a similar position, though his body language was far more open. His legs and arms spread out, his head held high whilst your chin rested on your knees. 

You smiled at him as he studied you. It seemed child-like to him, that little smile. Like you knew something he didn’t. He hated when people looked at him like that, but you … somehow you made it seem endearing. Perhaps he’d hated it so much because the look reminded him of you. Reminded him he’d lost you. 

You were here now. And Sherlock felt connected and disconnected from you all at the same time. 

“You’re different,” he said when his mind kept going in circles trying to work it out. 

“I grew up,” you said.

He pressed his lips together and grunted. “I suppose so.” He glanced away a moment and then turned his eyes back to you. “I wish I could have seen it.”

You tilted your head. “Perhaps you would have been a different man if you did.”

“I would have given it all up had I known.”

“I don’t think very many people would believe that.”

“It doesn’t matter what other people believe.”

Your smile widened. “You’ve changed too.”

He spread his hands. “I grew up.”

You had to stifle a laugh as you nodded against your knees. “Yeah. You’re smugger if that’s even possible. Self-righteous. Arrogant. I bet you’re impossible to work with –”

“Okay, are we done pointing out all my faults?”

You pressed your lips together, but there was no hiding your smile in the face of his offended expression. “They’re not faults, Sherlock. They’re who you are.”

He huffed. “You used to like who I was.”

“What makes you think I don’t now?”

His eyes grew sad. “You don’t know who I am, anymore. And I don’t know you. Our parents and Mycroft made certain of that.” He spat the last words out like they were poison on his tongue.

You twisted your lips and Sherlock could practically see the wheels turning in your head. Then you crawled forward, and suddenly he had no idea what you were thinking. 

“Maybe we should get to know each other again,” you whispered as your lips brushed against his. 

He didn’t move. Instead, he simply stared at you. After all these years, he didn’t think he could be surprised by anything anymore. He should have known you would be the exception to all his rules.

“I believe talking is how people … do that.”

You smiled and brushed your lips against his again. Teasing him with the promise of the very thing he had always wanted – you.

“Yeah. But sex is a pretty good starting point,” you said. 

You were flat on your back in seconds. Sherlock hovered over you. One hand braced against the back of the couch. The other beside your head. You smiled up at him, and he wondered how he’d made it all these years without you. 

You made love together for the first time that night. The door was unlocked, John was due home any minute, and Mycroft had alluded to impromptu visits. Neither of you cared. A S.W.A.T team could have blasted in through the windows – nothing was going to pull the two of you apart. 

Never again.


End file.
